


There's a hell of a good hemisphere next door

by Age or Wizardry (ageorwizardry)



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9017923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageorwizardry/pseuds/Age%20or%20Wizardry
Summary: Persephone gets a new idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brigdh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/gifts).



When Persephone returns to Hadestown this year, she's sparkling with some secret she won't speak of until she has Eurydice back in her secret stockroom. "Did you know," she whispers conspiratorially, leaning in close, "that on the other side of the world, it's summer when it's winter here?"

Eurydice takes stock of the implications. A whisper of actual conspiracy, then. "Is it summer all the time there?"

"No," says Persephone. "When it's summer here, it's winter there. That means _it's always summer somewhere!"_

Eurydice can see the shape of Persephone's thoughts. She walks free in the summer, so if she travels the world following summer as it goes, then can she outrun her obligation to Hades, her wintertime prison?

"If it's always summer somewhere," Eurydice says carefully, "that means it's always winter somewhere, too." They can also both see the shape of the argument this new information would surely take in Hades' mind.

"That only matters if he catches me. If he catches us." Persephone takes up Eurydice's hand, hopes shining in her eyes.

Eurydice has some doubts on the matter still—particularly on the question of what safety spring and autumn would mean, in this carousel of reversed seasons. But she's learned now what happens when she tries her hardest and still loses everything. She's willing to risk it again.

She pulls Persephone's hand closer and kisses her fingers. "Then let's go."


End file.
